mc_jamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Girl
Psycho Girl is MC Jams' most popular ongoing series. Psycho Girl is in her late teens. She is the daughter of Entity 303, and the older sister of Psycho Sis. The series first debuted when Psycho Girl's first and signature song, Psycho Girl 1- Girls Know How To Fight, came out in 2014. Appearance Appearance- Minecraft In her first Minecraft skin, Psycho Girl appears with her blonde hair which is fading into a darker tone of blonde. She can be seen wearing her blue headphones with a microphone attached. She has a light tone of skin and sky blue eyes. Her hair is long and straight. It hangs over her shoulder she also has bangs which cover (usually) her right eye. She wears a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts with chains and has black bracelets. She wears black boots with gray laces. In her first skin, she has dirty blonde eyelashes. This skin can be seen throughout Psycho Girl 1. In her second Minecraft skin the only difference is that her headphones are black. This skin can be seen throughout Psycho Girl 2-12. In her third Minecraft skin, Psycho Girl's eyes are now blue with a black pupil instead of white. She also has a second layer for her bangs, bracelets and chains. This skin can be seen throughout Psycho Girl 13- the present. Appearance- Real Life In real life, Psycho Girl has the almost exact same look as her Minecraft skin. Except for the fact that she changes clothes. She has the same blonde hair, which usually covers her right eye. She has the same bright blue eyes. Personality Psycho Girl isn't your average teenager. She makes it pretty obvious that she hates boys. But, let's start with her basics. Likes Psycho Girl enjoys singing and dancing with her best friends, Lilly Sweetart and Ruby Rose. She also enjoys PvP (Player vs Player) even though many people underestimate or judge her because she is a girl. She also enjoys playing video games such as Minecraft with Builder Boy and Roblox. Psycho Girl also likes shopping with her best friends. Psycho Girl likes Little Square Face as a crush, and likes her friends and family. Dislikes Psycho Girl hates boys. Mainly because her entire life, she was teased that she wasn't strong enough because she was a girl. She also hates Herobrine, who's tried to kill her many times throughout her lifetime. Herobrine has been on Psycho Girl's tail since she was a little girl. Many think it is because of Psycho Girl's dad, Entity 303, dislikes him because he was free to roam the player world instead of staying in the Glitch Realm unlike Herobrine. Psycho Girl also hates Hacker. Hacker is a boy who's age is unknown. He hacks and cheats. That's what put him on Psycho Girl's radar. Just like Psycho Girl hates boys, Hacker hates girls. Rage The main reason why Psycho Girl isn't normal. The fact that she's part glitch. Her mother, is a normal player. Her father, Entity 303 is both a glitch and a bad guy. Since Psycho Girl is part glitch, that means she comes with powers. She has the ability to float when she enraged, and when she's angry, her eyes turn red. She can't control when she gets mad, but she does lose her temper easily. When she is mad, she naturally does what she loves. Killing others. As seen in Psycho Girl 14, when she's mad she turns dark and her eyes turn red and she kills others. The first time her eyes turned red, was in Hacker 4, as said by Psycho Girl. ("Oh, I remember that! That was the first time my eyes turned red. I was so confused." - Psycho Girl in her reaction video to Hacker 4.) Psycho Girl's eyes turn red many times throughout the videos. Skills Fighting/ PvP Psycho Girl is a total expert in these areas. As shown in many videos, she has a true talent in the PvP Arena. Not only is it a talent, but it's also something that keeps Psycho Girl entertained and happy. Singing You may know that Psycho Girl has 19 hit songs and a few others she was featured in. If you've heard them, then you'll know that she's talented. Psycho Girl is talented and enjoys singing. The majority of her songs of how she hates boys. Some of her most popular songs are: * Psycho Girl 1- "Girls Know How To Fight" * Psycho Girl 3- "Fight Like A Girl" * Psycho Girl 14- "How Do You Like Me Now" To see the videos or listen to the songs, download them on iTunes, Spotify or watch them on YouTube! Dancing Psycho Girl has always been all about fighting and yada yada, but when she first met her friends, Lilly and Ruby, she did not know a thing about dance. Lilly and Ruby taught Psycho Girl how to dance, and in return, Psycho Girl taught them how to fight like her. That can be seen in Psycho Girl 11- "Girlfriend Of Your Dreams" Relationships Parents Psycho Girl has two fathers and two mothers. It sounds confusing, but you'll get it. Entity 303, her real father, got together with Psycho Girl's real mom who's name is unknown. Then they had Psycho Girl, but Herobrine attacked Psycho Girl's mom. In the end, Herobrine killed Psycho Girl's mom. Before she died, Psycho Girl's mother hid Psycho Girl in a large chest and sent her down the river to find a better home. In the river, Psycho Girl's "mother" found her. She took her home and introduced her to her "father". Throughout her childhood Psycho Girl thought they were her real parents, because she was taken in as a baby. Later, at age 17, when her father, Entity 303, rescued her, she found out about her past. Later on, Psycho Girl discovered that her father was a bad guy. Psycho Girl helped bring her father into the light. Entity 303 still isn't all good but he's not all bad either, and there's signs he has a heart. Psycho Sis Psycho Girl has one sibling. And that's her little sister, Psycho Sis. Psycho Sis also has her own songs. Although it's not as much as Psycho Girl, she does have her talents in singing too! Even though the two sisters are not blood related, they share many similarities. They both are very talented in singing and fighting, and they both hate boys. Lilly Sweetart Lilly and Psycho Girl are best friends along with Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose Psycho Girl and Ruby are BFF's along with Lilly Sweetart. Quotes "I kill all the famous ones like Bajan and Jerome." "The harder I fall, the stronger I rise."